


Thirty Day NSFW OTP Challenge

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, basically a lot of porn with some plot thrown in occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi meet in a seedy bar for a one night stand. Things escalate.</p><p>Done for the thirty day OTP nsfw challenge (Which will NOT be uploaded daily but more like whenever I have thirst to write porn, which should be fairly often but I feel the warning is necessary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Mid winter-like January-pretty soon after they start dating. Levi just turned 30 in December, Eren is 26, almost 27. About a year and a half after they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is going to be wildly out of chronological order because I'm following the prompts and not the timeline, so a lot of things in the beginning might not make sense. If you have questions, I'll try my best to answer them spoiler free!
> 
> Also, apologies that this prompt is abysmally short and doesn't include any actual smut, but trust me, it needed to be this way. Future prompts will be plenty dirty.
> 
> Thanks a million times to [Kaden](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) for their support and beta help and constant supply of headcanons on twitter. They write too! And are currently 5 days into this challenge as well and I HIGHLY recommend you all check their stuff out.

**Incoming Text from [Eren Jaeger]:**  
_Incoming._

And that’s all the warning he gets before his door is being slammed open five minutes later and a compact ball of energy comes charging through. Eren Jaeger, beautiful, with a short temper whom Levi had been in a more or less no-strings-attached relationship with until recently. And now…

Eren is his boyfriend.

He’s still getting used to that.

“I’m using your shower.”

It’s not like this is particularly unusual behaviour for Eren, to barge in and disappear to the shower. In fact, it’s been fairly normal. Eren would come in, take a shower, they’d fuck. And then he’d leave. But there’s a heavy difference now, one Levi can’t quite wrap his head around.

Eren is his boyfriend.

Not all that much has actually changed in their relationship. They still see each other about the same, they still fuck like teenagers, they still have this weirdly not weird at all friendship. But now, touches linger a bit more, everything seems to mean a bit more, and Levi actually recognises the softness in Eren’s eyes when he looks at him. And he can show a bit himself.

_Eren is his boyfriend._

He can’t even get over just thinking it.

His thoughts are interrupted by the subject of his musings as he comes out of the shower and slams the bathroom door behind him. Levi turns his head from where he’s sitting on the couch and barely catches sight of dark skin and a towel as he disappears into the bedroom. Levi, assuming he’s just changing, returns to browsing the newspaper in his hands.

He makes it halfway through the paper before he realises it’s been a long time since Eren had gone into the bedroom. If he had been changing, he definitely would have come out by now. He’s not really worried, but if Eren is going to be here, he’d prefer that they be more… _together_. So he abandons the newspaper and goes in search of the younger man..

The door is cracked open, so Levi easily enters the room silently, pushing the door open slowly. The blinds are drawn and there is a large lump of Levi’s fluffiest blanket on the bed.

“Eren? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

He groans loudly in reply and the blanket lump shifts slightly. Since he isn’t getting any kind of straight answer, he approaches the bed and peels back the blanket, revealing Eren curled up and clutching at the soft fibers, completely naked.

“You’re getting my pillow wet.”

Eren cracks open one eye, the green one, to peer up at him, “You gonna do something about it?”

Levi shrugs, “Bad day, huh?”

The green eye disappears as Eren’s lid slides closed once more and he buries his face in the pillow, attempting to cover himself with the blanket again. Levi observes him a moment, still holding the blanket away from him some, then steps back and begins undressing. Eren’s head turns again and his eyes opens with a questioned look.

“What are you doing?”

Levi watches him as he slides his briefs down his hips and thinks about what this would have meant a few months ago. When they met- or even just a few months ago- his undressing would have meant one thing, and one thing only. But now, he’s gotten much more comfortable around Eren and knows every situation doesn’t have to be solved with his dick, “You’re already getting the pillow all wet, I’d like to save my clothes.” Eren frowns but doesn’t say anything, just watches as Levi climbs into the bed with him and pulls the warm blanket around the two of them. “Any better?”

“No,” Eren says stubbornly. Then he nuzzles himself into Levi’s chest and sighs when Levi’s fingers find his hair to run through it soothingly. “Maybe.”

And Levi smiles, not even bothered by the cool feel of Eren’s wet hair against him. He just pulls him in closer and enjoys the feel of warm skin against warm skin.


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Immediately following the events of Day 1. Levi: 30, Eren: 26. About a year and a half after they met.
> 
> cw: actual smut this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to [Kaden](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) for reading through and screaming about my writing with me. I wish I could show you all their comments in Google docs on this because they are A+ and made me cry a little.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some smut.
> 
> PS: Someday I will title this thing with an actual title but I have NO IDEA what to call it right now. So.

They fall asleep like that.

Some hours later Levi wakes up. The room is dark and the bedside clock reads 0125. He extricates himself from where he’s being clung to by Eren. He’s well versed in tiptoeing about the apartment while Eren sleeps, and does so with ease on his way toward the bathroom. He doesn’t take his time, chill setting in from his state of undress despite the heater. When he steps back into the bedroom, he closes the door gingerly before turning back to the bed.

He stops short when he sees Eren.

He’s curled up with his legs tangled in the comforter. His mouth is parted slightly and the softest whistle can be heard on each exhale. Levi is struck by just how beautiful he is, and how lucky Levi himself is for being able to witness it. He stands there for several more minutes, just watching Eren’s chest rise and fall with his deep even breaths, admiring the way the moonlight catches his dark, South American skin, with a soft smile painted on his face.

Finally he steps back to the bed, slowly climbs back in, and shifts until he’s up next to Eren. It takes no time at all for Eren to mold back around him, arms gripping at him and fingers twitching against his skin. Levi’s smile widens as he settles back into a comfortable position and promptly falls back asleep.

\--

The next time Levi wakes, it’s to a soft pressure against his lips from a familiar mouth.

“Mmm, good morning.”

His eyes flutter open to find Eren’s mismatched ones staring back. “Mornin’.”

Levi’s hand comes up almost automatically to brush stray fringe from Eren’s face and absently play with the soft strands. “How’d you sleep?”

Eren collapses back down into the mattress and nuzzles his head into Levi’s chest, just under his chin, while Levi continues to play with his hair. “Great!” Levi’s lips curl in a little smile and he shifts so he can kiss the top of Eren’s head. Eren hums in contentment and a finger starts trailing up and down Levi’s side.

They simply lay like this for a long time, only the sound of their breathing between them. Occasionally gentle kisses are exchanged, but mostly it’s just absent touches and existing. At least until Eren’s wandering finger dips low, then comes back up to circle one of Levi’s nipples.

Levi’s breath shudders out slightly, “What’re you doing there?”

Eren cocks his head back so he can look up and Levi and grins salaciously, “Oh nothing much.” His fingers pinch together lightly over the nipple and Levi sucks in a hard breath.

“Doesn’t… seem like ‘nothing much.’ You want something, kid?”

He shifts, pulling himself higher so he can reach Levi’s mouth and kiss him breathless. His hands do his talking, moving over Levi’s body and tracing the hard lines of his muscles. Levi let’s him do as he pleases, more than willing to offer him control of the situation. He smirks into their kiss and runs his hands down Eren’s back to his ass, offering a firm squeeze. After a minor shift, Eren is suddenly looming over Levi, straddling his waist and peppering his face and neck with kisses varying in gentleness.

He doesn’t even have to look when he reaches toward the bedside table for the lube and condoms.

Eren seems to be handling the logistics of the situation quite nicely, so Levi lets himself focus on lightly brushing at all of the little spots on Eren he’s found over the last couple years. One finger plays with feather light touches at the very top of the cleft of his ass. His other hand trails, just barely there, up his side then over the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Levi is very proud of the way Eren freezes with gasp.

He recovers quickly, though, mounting a retaliation by grinding his ass down on Levi’s dick. They both moan at the sensation, and suddenly Levi feels a lot more needy. His touches aren’t gentle anymore, but insistent and desperate. Eren’s got one arm contorted behind himself, fingers working him open enough to take Levi’s cock. In the meantime, he hands Levi a condom so he can put it on himself.

The moment he finishes slicking himself up, Eren is ready. He moves back and stares Levi down as he lines himself up and sinks down slowly.

Levi swears he will _never_ get used to how incredible this feels.

Eren is hot, tight, and _fucking amazing_ when he clenches around him on his way down. He takes it at a slow torturous pace, occasionally pausing to lift up slightly before working down further. By the time he’s seated fully on Levi’s cock, Levi is a panting, moaning mess. And Eren is still staring straight at him. The intensity of his gaze makes Levi’s blood burn with a flame of passion and… something else.

He might go a bit unconscious for a moment when Eren starts moving.

It’s slow and grinding and absolutely maddening. Levi doesn’t believe in a God, but he sure as hell will worship whatever gave Eren this power over him because this is a goddamn religious experience. The way Eren controls the pace, clenches and relaxes around him, drags the pads of his fingers over Levi’s nipples, drives him _crazy_ with that intense multicoloured stare.

Levi also thanks whatever God there may or may not be for his barely there ability to keep from coming the moment Eren leans down for a kiss so soft, so gentle, so full of _caring_. Levi’s left hand twists in Eren’s hair and his right grips at his hip, holding him down against him. Eren seems more than okay with this position, using it to his advantage and suckling little hickeys all up and down Levi’s pulse.

He can’t even speak. He’s reduced to moans and cries and scrabbling fingers as Eren fucks himself on his dick. It’s still so foreign, to be left completely out of control in the bedroom, to let someone else take the reins. But _god_ does he love it. Loves the way he falls apart for Eren, the way their mouths meet and he can put little more than open mouthed pants into their kisses.

Eren’s mouth trails down the side of his face until he nips just under his ear. His teeth take Levi’s earlobe briefly, grazing over the skin, before he whispers in his ear. “Feels so good, Levi. Love the way you fill me up. Love all your little noises. Love _you_.”

Never in all his years did Levi think he’d come from hearing someone say they loved him. But the way Eren says it, so genuine and real and meaningful. It does something to him. Makes his chest ache and his toes tingle. Makes him think all these stupid sappy things. And it sends the coil in his gut over the edge, rolling out, so he shudders and spasms with his orgasm. And Eren keeps riding him through it, milks him of everything he has until his vision is white and clouded with stars and everything feels absolutely _heavenly_.

He barely registers that he answers back, a whispered, “You, too,” until Eren’s moaning long and loud and there’s a vague warm wetness spreading on his chest.

At one time, he would have been disgusted by the way their position has their chests smearing Eren’s come between them. Would have pushed his partner away the moment the job was done to run to the bathroom to clean up. Usually, his skin would crawl with the knowledge of what had just happened, with the thought of the sticky come hardening on his skin.

But this is Eren.

Eren is special. Not once has Levi felt the need to be clean after sex with Eren. Not once has he rushed to the bathroom with barely enough time to come down to scrub the stink of sex away. Not once has he shuddered in disgust at his touch.

He’d much rather stay and hold him.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: First meeting, Eren is 25 and Levi is 28. June.
> 
> cw: smut, drug mentions, alcohol mentions, prostitution mentions, the slightest touch of angsty feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only real note I have for this is don't use this as a safe sex guide. I mean, they're good about condoms but getting tested before you have sex and proving that you're clean is a real good idea, being trusting like this isn't necessarily a good way to go. I just feel obligated to inform. OH and if you haven't figured it out, Eren has some South American roots, from his mom's side.
> 
> We get a lot of story and background for the boys in this one. Might help make the first two days make a little more sense. Also might be a decent idea to go back and reread the first two days after you read this? I don't know, up to you guys. You just might catch some things.
> 
> Thanks sooooo much to [Kaden](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) for reading and reacting to all my silliness when I write. And also catching all my dumb typos.

“Why the fuck are we here, Jaeger? I don’t even like this music.”

“We’re here because Annie has friends that work here and you need to get laid. Have a couple drinks and you won’t even notice the music. And don’t tell Reiner you don’t like it.”

Jean gives him a venomous scowl to his friend that Eren simply brushes off as he waves over to where he’s just spotted Armin. “Come on!” He grabs Jean’s wrist and tugs him in the direction of the bar, “Drinks then dancing.”

When they make it to the bar, Eren orders himself a beer and gets Jean a cosmo (He’s always been partial to the fruity, frilly drinks). The second Eren takes a sip of his beer, Armin turns over to where Mikasa has sidled up next to him, “I’m on shirt duty tonight, right?”

Mikasa nods and Eren shoots them both a glare, “I’m twenty-five, I’ll do as I please.”

“We’re not trying to stop you, Eren, we just want to make sure you still _have_ that shirt at the end of the night. So when it comes off, in about five minutes, you can give it to me.”

Jean joins in at that, sipping at his drink at an almost alarming rate, “Can’t take you anywhere without having to take care of you, can we?”

“At least I don’t need help getting laid. Speaking of, that guy over there has been staring at you since we ordered drinks, go ask him for a dance.”

Immediately, Jean tenses and his cheeks burn red and it’s not just from the flush of alcohol in his system. Eren smirks while Armin bumps into Jean with his shoulder, “Don’t drink so much that you can’t consent!”

“Real helpful, the lot of you. I need to take a piss,” Jean grumbles, before finishing off his drink and leaving them alone.

“Where’s Annie?” Eren asks his remaining companions.

Mikasa answers since Armin chose that moment to take a sip of his own drink, “Talking to Reiner. Probably trying to influence the music.”

“Well, I’m going to go chat up freckles over there for horse face. You guys gonna stay here?”

“As long as you keep your shirt on, otherwise he might end up going home with you. I’ll be here, wait for Annie and finish my drink. Mikasa?”

“I’ll stay for now, at least until Annie comes back.”

Eren waves with his beer as he stalks off toward the guy that was eyeing Jean. He’s currently engrossed in what appears to be friendly conversation with none other than Bertholdt, Annie’s friend that works at the bar. He slides up to the bar next to him and puts up a big smile for Bertholdt, “Hey, Bert, how’s it going?”

The man in question looks startled to be called by such a familiar name, but he relaxes when he sees Eren there, his classic smirk painted on his face over the lip of his beer. “Hi, Eren.” Bertholdt glances nervously to the man he had just been talking to, an apology in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” Eren asks with a smile, facing his target. He holds out his hand, “Name’s Eren. Nice to meet you.”

The stranger flashes a wide, friendly smile and takes Eren’s hand, “Marco. You’re not interrupting anything, we were just chatting. Bertholdt was telling me about his boyfriend.”

Eren glances at Bert to offer a smile, “Yeah, Reiner is pretty great. Runs the turntable really well.”

“Seems like it, good dance music.”

Eren laughs a bit and his eye catches Jean sneaking around on the other side of the room as he turns to lean against the bar, “Then why aren’t you dancing? Did you come with someone?”

Marco glances to the side quickly before he lips soften into a kind of sad smile, “No, I’m a lone wolf tonight.”

The grin that spreads on Eren’s lips couldn’t be held back if he’d tried, “My friend is kind of the same. I think you guys would get along. I think I saw you checking him out earlier.” He points toward where Jean is trying to blend into the wall, “His name is Jean, like the pretentious French way. Why don’t you go say hi?”

For a split second, Marco’s eyes widen in something that looks almost like fear, but it’s quickly replaced by an easy smile with just a hint of nervousness behind it. “I don’t know, he doesn’t look too interested in talking.”

“That’s because he needs to get laid,” Eren claps Marco on the back with a none too subtle push in the direction of where Jean is standing, “Trust me, just flash that pretty smile of yours and he’ll be a puddle at your feet.”

Marco walks somewhat stiffly in that direction and Eren watches him go. Jean practically jumps a mile into the air when Marco taps him on the shoulder and he looks terrified when Marco smiles at him. But Eren can just make out the way Jean’s eyes track Marco’s movements, and he hasn’t totally blown him off yet, so he figures he’s done all he can.

With a new spring in his step at helping his friend find a potential date for the night, he heads back over to where he left Armin and Mikasa. His beer is only half gone, but he’s never needed to get drunk to feel like he’s on top of the world when they go out. He bounces up to his friends with a wide smile, “Let’s get this party started!”

Mikasa quirks a brow and Armin sighs, holding out his hand. Eren’s already got his shirt halfway off and tosses it toward his accommodating friend. He doesn’t even see the way Armin shakes his head at him. Barely offers a wave in Annie’s direction, who just walked up to join them, and starts off toward the mass of people dancing in front of the DJ stage.

Dancing is such a cathartic release for Eren. He loves to be in the middle of a bunch of sweaty strangers, just letting the music wash over him, guide his body’s movement. If someone comes up to dance with him every now and then, even better. But really, it’s for himself. He has no obligations, no stress about his student loans, no worrying about the fact that his degree has been nearly useless since he graduated. He doesn’t have to worry about the shitty coffee shop he works at, about his boss getting on his ass for always being late. He can just melt and be one with the mass of people and the pounding beat. His movements are erratic, lithe and jolting at the same time. It’s exhausting and it’s just what he needs.

That’s all he ever wanted from tonight. Dance away the stress. Anything else would just be a bonus.

\--

“This is the best club, they have the best music!”

Hanji’s practically vibrating with excitement as they wait in line outside the club. Erwin is looking over the heads of the other patrons, looking like he is counting the people in front of them. Not many, now.

And then there’s Levi.

“Why the fuck are we even here? We’re nearly thirty, Erwin _is_ thirty. Too old to be out clubbing like teenagers.”

Hanji’s hands suddenly come down to clap on Levi’s shoulders from behind him, “You’re twenty-eight, stop being such a spoilsport grumpy pants, Levi! You’re supposed to be having _fun_ tonight. That’s the whole point.”

“I don’t think it’s _possible_ to have fun in a room with a bunch of sweaty teenagers at least five years younger than us. It’s disgusting.” He crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders to try and shake Hanji off of him.

“Just give it a chance, Levi. You never know, maybe you’ll actually find someone to settle down with. Or at least work out all that stress with a quick fuck.”

It’s meant in jest, but it still stings a bit. He knows Erwin didn’t mean it that way, so he tries not to fault him too much. “Just because you and Mike met in some disgusting bar doesn’t mean everyone finds the love of their life over a beer with shitty music.”

Erwin turns his head back toward him to raise an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as they are suddenly at the front of the line. They aren’t even asked for their IDs, although the bouncer looks like he’s about to ask for Levi’s, until he receives a deadly glare. So he just stamps all their hands and lets them in.

Levi looks around the room with a sneer. There’s a bar in the center, a little bit set toward the back, with people seated all around it. The dance floor is full of people wiggling around without any sense of rhythm. Erwin puts a hand on his shoulder for a moment before leaning so both he and Hanji can hear him over the pounding music, “I’m going to go find Mike. Have fun!”

Before Levi can protest, he’s gone, disappearing into the crowds of people with little more than his blond head sticking above the sea of bodies. Hanji yells something Levi doesn’t care enough to make out before bounding off in another direction. Suddenly, despite all the people, Levi feels very alone.

He stalks off petulantly toward the bar, but only orders a water. The room feels warm and close, like everything is closing in on him and he can’t breathe. He downs half the glass of water and takes a deep breath, leaning against the bar and observing the mass of people moving in gyrating motions, trying to get as close to one another in an almost animalistic mating ritual. Gross.

A few of the people Levi sees make him twitchy. Nervous about the kinds of illegal things that could be here. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if anyone has drugs, what kind, how easy would it be to find them. He shakes his head and shuts that down. He wishes Hanji and Erwin hadn’t left him totally alone.

The song changes, some pop number half in Spanish. Several people vacate off the dance floor, about half in pairs clinging to one another as they make toward the exit or, worse, the bathrooms. Watching that stuff makes him feel ill. He used to be that. If the cover charges weren’t so stupid, he may have even hung around places like this in the past, trying to pick someone up. His eyes catch Hanji, dancing with three other people, and he rolls them. Hanji always has had a gift for finding several people to get down and dirty with.

With the shift in the crowd on the dance floor, Levi is able to pick out new people he hadn’t been able to see before. His eyes sweep over the bodies, in various states of undress, swaying together. But one body in particular captures his attention.

The man sticks out. He’s, quite frankly, stunning. Built like he’s played sports, but not something like football. He’s got hard lines of muscle rippling under his skin, totally on display by his complete lack for a shirt. His skin is dark and glistening with sweat. A healthy dusting of dark hair peppers his chest and creates a nice trail from his navel down into his low riding jeans.

Levi watches the way the man moves. It’s mesmerising, so different from most of the mindless gyration of most people. It’s like he’s in a trance with his eyes closed, just listening to the music. He sways perfectly to the beat and his mouth moves with the words, even the ones in Spanish. His body rolls and twists and he has not a care in the world. It’s not blatantly sexual, but all Levi can think about is what those hips could do in the bedroom. He looks incredible.

When the song ends, the man’s eyes open. And Levi knows he is absolutely fucked. His eyes don’t match, one a piercing green and the other a brown so light it looks yellow. They sweep around the room as if he’s looking for something. _Or someone, probably_ , Levi thinks with a sinking feeling he can’t explain, not like he would approach the man anyway. But he doesn’t seem to find whatever it is and instead weaves through people to make his way over to the bar.

And collapses into the counter right next to where Levi is sitting.

“Water, please, Bert!” he yells toward one of the barmen.

Levi is staring, wide eyed, at the whirlwind of a person nearly touching him. His chest is heaving, skin slick with sweat. If Levi hadn’t just seen him come off the dance floor he’d assume he had just come back from running a marathon. And usually such a disgusting display would leave him leaning away, sneering at the offensive dirt. But something is making him lean toward him, let his arm shift just enough so his forearm brushes the other man’s elbow.

He smells like sweat and sunlight.

In a moment of bravery, or perhaps utter insanity, Levi turns to face the stranger and pushes his still half full glass toward him. The guy blinks at him in surprise and question, so Levi explains, “You look like you need this more than me. I can get another.”

“Thanks,” he says with an easy smile. He hesitates for a fraction of a second before knocking the drink back and gulping it down faster than Levi thought humanly possible. He watches the way his throat bobs with each swallow with an attentiveness approaching creepy obsession, and almost doesn’t catch himself in time to turn away to make it appear that he wasn’t just staring blatantly. “Hope you didn’t spike that!” he jokes, placing the now empty glass back on the counter.

“It’s a little late if I did, now, isn’t it?”

He looks down thoughtfully, “Hmm, I suppose so.” Then he turns back toward Levi with big, wide eyes that look pleading and like they belong on some tiny cute animal rather than this gorgeous man. Although Levi finds they seem right at home there as well. “If you did, I hope you’ll take good care of me.”

Jesus. “Fuck, kid, are you aware of what those eyes will do to a person?”

Even before he answers, the way he breaks into a self-satisfied grin answers the question well enough, “Yup, I usually get my way.”

“Clearly.” And in any normal exchange such as this, Levi would take his leave right now. But something keeps him rooted to the spot. Keeps him trying to keep this beautiful boy talking. But even with all his experience, he has no idea what to say.

The man smiles again and leans away so he can free an arm and offer it to Levi, “I’m Eren.”

Levi looks at the offered hand critically for a moment before taking it in his and shaking it, “Levi.”

Eren’s smile softens, and his eyes half close in a thinly veiled attempt at seduction, “Levi. I like that, it suits you.”

“You’re not subtle.”

The eyebrow over his lighter eye raises, “If I were more subtle, would I have a better chance of getting you alone?”

This kid. Levi swears he’ll be the death of him. “We are alone.”

Eren laughs at that, and it’s a sound Levi definitely could get used to. He mentally slaps himself for the thought as soon as he processes it. “Unless you’ve got a serious exhibition kink, this isn’t what I’d call _alone_.”

Levi raises his eyebrows at that, “Oh? Do you have plans then?”

The way Eren’s eyes travel very slowly over Levi’s form is more than indication of what kinds of things are going through his head, but he elaborates anyway, “Oh, I have some ideas. Care to find out?”

The exchange is too familiar, too reminiscent of Levi’s past. He knows how this usually goes. They find the first lonely corner, have a quick fuck, and part ways before things get awkward. But something about this feels different. Not necessarily long lasting. Not anything more than a one night stand. But less dirty, less disgusting, less like he’d hate himself in the morning. He doesn’t need a relationship, has long given up on it, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to enjoy himself when a pretty young thing like Eren presents himself so completely.

“Does this usually work? You’re lucky you’re pretty, your flirting needs some work.”

Eren smirks, “I don’t know, you tell me,” his voice get low and he leans in close, his fingers coming up to brush against Levi’s chest, over his shirt, “Is it working?”

Levi sucks in a breath and realises suddenly that Eren’s face is far closer to his than he remembered. All he would have to do is lean forward a hair’s width and they would be kissing. He doesn’t. Barely.

“ _Mejor en español?_ ”

This time, there are no illusions. Levi leans into Eren’s mouth if for no reason other than to shut him up before something embarrassing happens. His lips are soft and pliable, experienced. They move together, Eren’s hands explore Levi’s chest and shoulders while Levi’s hands gravitate to his strong hips. He can feel the heat of him and he almost pulls back so he can look at the way his pale fingers look against the dark skin.

But he’s too busy savouring the man, too busy taking in the warm taste of caramel and beer. Eren definitely knows what he’s doing now they’ve stopped talking. He doesn’t only have his pretty face and fucking dorito shape, he’s got lithe movements and slow swipes of his tongue on the roof of Levi’s mouth. He finds something that makes Levi react and he uses it, evidenced by the way he _abuses_ the fact that Levi shivers every time his hands brush over his ribs. Even with a shirt on, he’s still weak to that.

When they part, they are both breathing a bit harder, leaning into one another’s foreheads with their noses still brushing together. It’s one of the best kisses Levi’s ever had, and he’s had _a lot_ of kisses.

“Fuck, that was even better than I thought it would be.”

Levi smirks through a laugh, “I would hope, used to do it for a living.”

He curses himself for that. If he wants this to go further, telling him he was a whore is the last thing he should have done. And when Eren pulls back to look at him with wide, mismatched eyes, he’s sure he’s blown it.

“You were a hired man?”

It’s out now, so there’s no point in denying it. He sighs, “That makes it sound like I killed people. I dealt in pleasure, I’m not proud of it.”

He expects sneering, expects a disgusted look and a dismissal. If he’s lucky it might even be polite, he’ll make some kind of excuse, lessen the blow. Not that it’ll matter, it’ll hurt all the same.

It’s several moments later that he realises Eren’s arms are still around his shoulders, even though Levi’s dropped his hands from where they had been perched at Eren’s hips. He looks up and finds one green and one yellow eye looking at him with… _curiosity_. When their eyes meet, Eren smiles, “Are you clean?”

Levi sneers, it’s a defensive reaction and he can’t even help it. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

And then Eren absolutely surprises Levi. He leans back in and places a line of chaste kisses from his lips, along his jaw, to his ear, “Good, then. I didn’t want to stop.”

His blood feels like it’s been set on fire. He pulls Eren into him, full contact, has to bend back to connect their mouths with their height difference. This time there’s more teeth, it’s harsher, there’s a certain desperation. Levi’s fingers dig into the soft skin over hard muscles, nails bites into the flesh and he’s not sure if it’s blood or sweat anymore that he’s feeling on Eren’s back.

Somehow, Eren manages to pull away enough to speak, “My place isn’t far.”

Levi forces his muscles to relax, releases the death grip he has on Eren’s hips. He gives the kid an evaluating look, already impressed that he wasn’t suggesting they go to the bathrooms. But he must be pretty trusting, willing to take Levi on his word that he’s clean. Levi supposes he should have expected that, after the water. But he’s still unfamiliar with people trusting him in any capacity, other than his friends.

“Sounds like you’ve got a plan.”

Eren tilts his head and flashes this lopsided grin that makes him look like a kid in a candy store, “If you’re willing, and they way you’ve been kissing me tells me you probably are, there are certainly a few ideas I have. So what d’you say, _vámonos?_ ”

Levi gives him an unimpressed, deadpan stare, but waves his hand for Eren to lead the way. If he’s offering, Levi is not about to pass up the opportunity to see if this man moves the same way in the bedroom as he did out on the dance floor. His eyes travel down Eren’s backside and watch the way his hips sway. He’s pretty sure that they way those hips move is indicative of the way he moves in general. And Levi is _very_ interested.

The first thing Levi notices about Eren’s apartment is that it is most certainly _not_ clean.

But Levi has certainly been in worse. And he’s done far worse in places that could make this look sparkling. So he’s less bothered by that than he might otherwise have been.

The second thing Levi notices about Eren’s apartment is that his bedroom is at the end of the hall on the right.

He doesn’t get to notice much else about Eren’s apartment after that.

He’s far more interested in Eren after that.

Eren commands attention. He never did put a shirt on, and when the door to the bedroom closes, he’s already working his jeans open. But it’s not something he looks to want to get over with, it’s all part of the seduction. Not that he really needs it at this point. Levi is already there, enraptured and very much interested in what’s to come.

The sound of rustling fabric forces Levi’s eyes to follow Eren’s jeans as they fall to the floor. Eren never once looks away from Levi, and it’s predatory. He moves like some lithe jungle cat as he approaches in nothing but his underwear. Hands alight along Levi’s sides, play with the hem of his shirt for a moment, before sliding underneath it. Eren takes his time, exploring the way Levi’s skin molds over his muscles as he inches the shirt higher.

Levi can’t stop the shiver and gasp when Eren’s thumbs brush over his nipples. Eren smirks, and Levi shoots him a glare, before lifting his arms and letting Eren pull the shirt off of him. They still aren’t even, but Levi’s finished being passive in this. He walks forward, forcing Eren to move backward toward the bed, while teasing his fingers under the waistband of Eren’s briefs. He lets one finger dip down the back to tease what’s to come and the reaction he gets is absolutely beautiful.

Eren’s still watching him. They’re staring at each other, Eren with an expectant and almost challenging look, and Levi with a playful smirk. From anyone else, Levi might think the stare off is some bullshit macho quest for dominance, but it doesn’t feel that way with Eren. It’s a dance: a dance of pleasure Levi is all too familiar with. But he’s not working for a dollar or a hit, he’s enjoying it for himself. And for Eren. And that’s why his lips stretch into a wide, pleased grin when Eren’s head falls back and his eyes close in ecstasy at the tease.

“Looks like I found something, hmm?”

He doesn’t even pretend to be put out by it, instead, works at Levi’s jeans, pushes them down urgently. His hands go down the back of Levi’s underwear and knead at his ass, pulling him forward into him and grinding them together. Levi reciprocates the sudden desperation, moves forward again until Eren is stopped by the mattress. He uses teeth and tongue to open Eren’s mouth for him and simultaneously pushes them both onto the bed.

Their underwear ends up on the floor somehow. Now, with nothing in the way between them, everything is that much more intense. Skin on skin they slide together in tandem. Eren’s arm shoots out and starts patting away, searching.

Levi is having none of it, “Are you going to keep blindly patting or are you going to tell me where you keep your shit?”

Eren grins, “Nightstand, second drawer, near the back.”

He crawls over so he can reach in to where Eren indicated. Easy to find, a few packets of condoms and a half empty bottle of lube. Levi makes a quick check at the expiration date on the condom he grabs at random and finds it’s good, as expected. He looks back to Eren with a raised brow and wags the bottle of lube at him, “Been busy?”

Instead of throwing back some quip, Eren leans up and drags his tongue up Levi’s ribs, the closest thing he can reach in their position. It’s a dirty trick, but Levi can’t bring him to complain as he closes his eyes and nearly collapses.

“Come back over here and I’ll show you.”

Cheeky little shit. Still, Levi does just that, crawls back so he’s looming over Eren. He kneels between his legs so he can hike them up under his elbows and bend him back. Leans down for another taste of his pretty mouth.

He’s used to distracting a client while he deals with preparation. Though usually it’s his own. Clients tend to want to top. Levi hasn’t bottomed anyone since then, reminds him too much of the past.

Something about Eren, though, makes him want to watch him fall apart on his fingers. He doesn’t want to distract him through the prep, he wants him to enjoy it. He wants to know what sounds he’ll make when his fingers brush against that bundle of nerves, see how his face contorts. He wants to spoil him.

He leans back and looks down at the man splayed before him. “I bet you’re pretty when you come.”

Eren’s moan pulls a smirk to Levi’s face. He’s relishing in being able to pick this stranger apart, find new ways to make him squirm. Sex is just about reading people. And Levi has always been good at that. Eren likes being spoken to, likes being told he’s pretty.

Levi’s hand, coated in lube that he had warmed, trails down Eren’s already weeping cock. He takes pride in being the reason for that. His thumb circles the puckered flesh of his entrance, offering little moments of pressure and listening to the way Eren gasps or mewls each time.

Finally he presses his index finger to the hole and presses inside. Eren is tight and hot and he sighs like Levi’s finger is all he’s wanted in life. Levi watches in rapt fascination as Eren swallows his finger with no problem. His gaze flicks up and he catches Eren’s eyes and grins. Without breaking eye contact, he turns his head to kiss at the inside of Eren’s knee. “You’re so tight, Eren, feels so good. You’re making such pretty little sounds.”

Eren visibly tries to keep his eyes open, but fails about halfway through Levi’s words. His head falls back to the sheets and his back arches. And he’s _loud_. Levi cursorily hopes his walls are thick enough to keep the neighbours from caring too much, but it’s not his apartment, so he doesn’t give it too much worry. Plus, there is no way he’d ever want to quiet the beautiful sounds falling from Eren’s lips.

He takes his time. Works Eren open and builds him up with care. He’s constantly bouncing his gaze between watching the way his fingers thrust in and out of Eren and watching Eren’s face. In between, he catches the way Eren’s muscles spasm when he twists his hand. His free hand comes up to run over Eren’s weeping cock, thumb pulling at the hood. Uncut guys are pretty uncommon around here, but Levi’s glad for the fortunate surprise.

After he takes a moment to massage at Eren’s prostate, really watch him fall apart, he removes his fingers and wipes his hand on the sheets. It’s usually a safe assumption that other people are less picky about cleanliness than he is. He makes quick work of the wrapper of the condom he had set aside, and slicks himself up. Then he leans forward, supports his weight on his palms on either side of Eren and stares down at his multicoloured eyes.

The first time he leans forward, his cock teases at Eren’s fluttering hole, but doesn’t go in. Instead it slides up and along Eren’s cock. The slippery friction is heavenly and both men groan at the feeling. The next time Levi moves back, Eren’s hand comes down between them to guide him where he wants him.

He’s slow as he thrusts forward. It’s less because he wants to tease Eren and watch him squirm and more because he’s pretty sure he’d come right then if he went any faster. Levi has had a _lot_ of sexual partners. He’s made a business in it. But _nothing_ compares to the way Eren feels, tight and hot around him, while he’s staring up with this desperate gleam in his eyes just _begging_ for it.

Sex has never felt so good.

Levi bottoms out punctuated by a little mewl from Eren. He has to take a moment to just _breathe_. It comes out in ragged pants and he leans down for a kiss to try to play it off. It doesn’t work, because Eren whines into his mouth and tastes _so good_.

And then he moves.

“ _Cojeme!_ ”

Levi doesn’t know Spanish. But it doesn’t really matter. There are only so many words and it isn’t the word that’s important. It’s the pleasure it’s said with. And Levi can feel the ecstasy.

Eren’s hips roll in time with Levi’s thrusts. It’s fast and messy and _excellent_. He can feel Eren’s hand sneak between them to pump himself, and Eren has clearly given up trying to keep his eyes open. He’s got his head thrown back and he’s arching so lovely, neck exposed long and beautiful.

He takes the invitation, sucks a line of bruises up the column of his throat. He whispers words of praise and encouragement between each one. He lives for the way Eren whines and shudders at each word. His thrusts begin to get erratic and he can feel that warm familiar feeling low in his belly, can feel it spread.

Levi had assumed Eren was more or less lost in the pleasure of the act, with how beautifully he’s keening and the way his eyes are squeezed shut. But he is very clearly wrong. Suddenly, right as Levi is pushing himself toward the edge, just about to tell Eren how good he is, how he’s about to come.

Eren reaches up with his free hand and tweaks one of Levi’s nipples.

He doesn’t even have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by the way he screams. His toes curl, his world closes in and all he can see is Eren’s eyes and his devious smirk as he comes _hard_. His hips jerk mechanically, on impulse, working himself through the orgasm. Eren tries his best to keep up with the dysrhythmia. Levi nearly collapses as Eren’s hand brings himself to completion alongside him.

They lay there, and Levi feels shaky and sore and _so wonderful_. And Eren is clearly an actual angel from god because he carefully takes Levi’s condom off, gently wipes any stray bits of his come, and cleans them both up before settling back into the bed.

“You can stay here for the night, if you want,” he says after he turns off the bedside lamp he’d had on for the cleanup.

“Not sure I could walk out of here if I wanted.” His voice is thick and sleepy, and he just barely manages to keep his eyes open long enough to watch Eren climb into the bed next to him with the biggest shit-eating grin.

“Glad I could be of service.”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

\--

Levi leaves before Eren gets up. The kid sleeps like the dead, with a slight snore. He never even shifts as Levi rolls out from under his arm and disentangles his legs. Levi thinks about making himself a cup of coffee, or a piece of toast, on his way out. But when he glances back at the bedroom, he figures it would be rude and doesn’t want to run the risk of Eren waking up again. Or, worse, some roommate finding him.

So, instead, he just leaves. Makes the walk of shame all the way back to his apartment. Thanks whatever powers that be that Erwin isn’t out checking his mail or going out somewhere on his way in. When he makes it into his apartment, he shuts the door, locks it, breathes a deep breath and can’t help but think that it feels…

Empty.

He ignores it, makes some breakfast and a cup of his favourite tea, and resolves to never go out to the club with Hanji and Erwin ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now. For some important news.
> 
> I'm planning on taking a semi hiatus from writing. The plan is to take the next HoS chapter really slowly, maybe do some drabbles if the urge hits, but mostly I want to try and catch up on my reading (I literally have over fifty unread emails in my inbox from AO3 that are just fic updates that I haven't read yet) and mess around with some of my other hobbies. I will _always_ be contactable on twitter or tumblr and around to answer any questions or take requests, I'm just probably not going to post as much to AO3 for a bit. Just wanted you all to know.
> 
> Thanks so much for your readership, I will never be able to express how much it means to me! Love you guys.
> 
> PS, I have a really strong idea for the next chapter for this, so it might get updated during the semi-hiatus as well. It's why I'm calling it a semi hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
